Welcome to My World
by LOTCR
Summary: This week was going to be great, just me, my two friends Liam and Miranda, and the house all to ourselves. At least, that was until the Fellowship showed up outside, not knowing where they were or why they got here. Yay...? No romance, and we aren't just staying in our world!
1. Chapter 1 Everything Has a Beginning

**I'm finally able to write this story! Yay! ^-^ I know that this is a cliche story, but I love stories like this, and there just aren't very many of them, I find. But don't worry, there will be no romance -Gasp-, and this will actually be well-written and original! I just want to thank my friends who helped me with this and encouraged me to start writing, Aria Breuer, DoctorWhovian18, horseyyay, and Lusse Eldalion! You guys should go read their stories, too, they're wonderful!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it. I also do not own any products, forms of media or places from our world. Heck, I don't even own most of the OCs, seeing as they're my actual friends! Dang, you guys have made me feel so poor! :( Oh well! :3**

 **P.S. All of the places from our world are actually real places, and the OCs are actually my friends and I, and we are exactly as we would act and look like. The only things that wouldn't be real (Besides the Lord of the Rings part, obviously) is how far places are from one another, and the fact that my dog is still alive in this story. Yeah, I should probably shut up now, and continue with the story. XD**

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Fellowship's POV_

"Crebain from Dunland!"

The single call from the Elf Legolas sent the Fellowship scrambling to find places to hide. One of the Hobbits, Sam, quickly doused his cooking fire, while Frodo gathered up his pack and cloak beside him.

"Go, Pippin, go!" Merry cried to his friend as they raced to find a spot to take shelter. As they bolted towards a large patch of bushes, something happened that was not supposed to. Something that would change the fate of Middle-earth, and every creature and person who lived on it.

Pippin tripped.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled as the other Hobbit crashed to the ground. He quickly glanced up at the sky and the birds, and sickening dread washed over Merry as he realized that he would not have time to help Pippin and take shelter. He would have to choose to either help his friend, or find a spot to hide himself. Luckily, he did not have to make that choice.

Aragorn sprinted out from beneath the boulder where he and Frodo had been hiding, and dashed over to the fallen Hobbit. Merry let out a sigh of relief, before turning around and ducking beneath a cluster of undergrowth. The dark-haired man hoisted Pippin up, and hurtled back towards the rock as if all the armies of Mordor were chasing him, as beneath the rock Frodo beckoned to them, blue eyes wide. Aragorn tossed the Hobbit down before sliding in himself, just as the birds flew over them, letting out piercing shrieks.

As Aragorn and Frodo looked up at the Crebain, Pippin was in a position where he was facing the wall of the boulder, which wasn't very interesting. Oh, if only he hadn't tripped! Then he would be with Merry, not in between Frodo and Aragorn, the latter not smelling very nice and, frankly, was quite dirty, and he would be able to see the birds that had scared the Fellowship so much. Now he was stuck staring at a plain old wall, the only bit of it that was a bit interesting being a large crack in it. Bo-o-ring.

That was when something caught his eye. Pippin could have sworn that he had seen something green in the crack. He narrowed his eyes, and peered into the crevice. He was right! The Hobbit could catch a glimpse of a something that was green, but the shade of green was far too light to be of any plant. Pippin's gaze flickered over to Aragorn, who was still watching the Crebain. Well, what was the harm if he just reached in and pulled whatever it was out? He then reached forward and put his arm into the crevice as far as it could fit, groping around for whatever the green thing was. Eventually, after a few seconds of trying, his fingers landed on a strange, smooth object. Smiling in triumph, Pippin pulled.

Nothing happened. Frowning, he tried again. Still nothing. The smooth object seemed to be stuck in the crack. Well, not for long! Closing his eyes, the Hobbit pulled again, with the same result. He sighed quietly and opened his eyes, letting go of the smooth object. Frowning deeper, Pippin pushed on it.

There was a soft "click", and Pippin gasped. Aragorn spun his head around, no doubt to shush the Hobbit, but stopped when he saw him with his hand in a crack that a green light seemed to be glowing from inside it. The light became more intense, practically blinding the three people beneath the boulder, before it suddenly shot out in all directions. They all gasped, and the light engulfed the entire area where the Fellowship was hiding. There was a crack of thunder, and for a split second the light went from green to white, before dying down.

When it was finally gone, there was no one left. The Crebain let out shrieks, before flying away from the now empty area. The Fellowship of the Ring had vanished.

~ _LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Abigail's POV_

Here's a question I'm sure not many people have to deal with... When your family goes off to visit your grandparents for a week, but they leave you behind to take care of your dog, should you be happy or frustrated? Then add the fact that they're letting two of your best friends stay there with you. Well, this was my current situation.

It was the first week of July, and for some odd reason Mother Nature thought, "Hey, let's make it all stormy!". This meant the wind howling and blowing so hard that you think the trees would be ripped out of the ground, and the rain pounding against the windows. But then again, at least it wasn't, say, April. Then it would have been a blizzard, and for God's sake we've had enough of those.

I was sitting on a brown leather chair in the living room, facing my two friends. These were Liam, a boy with short, curly dark hair and in a striped t-shirts with jeans, and Miranda, a girl with red hair that went down to her waist, wearing a blue t-shirt with a horse on it, and of course her brown leather bracelet with little horses on it. All that she needed was a cowboy hat and boots, and she would look like she was ready to ride. ...Oh, wait, those were with her stuff in my room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Liam asked, glancing at the two of us. Miranda shrugged as I gave a small gesture with my hands.

"Where's Potter?" Miranda inquired, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Probably upstairs on my parent's bed." I answered, before calling out, "Potter!"

There was a "thump, thump, thump!" as my dog hopped down the stairs, tailing wagging like mad. He was a Portuguese Water Dog, with a brown curly coat, two different colored eyes, and was three years old. But he was still my puppy.

"Hey, doofus!" I grinned as he jogged over to us. Potter stopped by the couch where Miranda was sitting, and looked up expectantly. She nodded, patting down on the empty space next to her, and he leaped up. My dog circled around a few times before eventually settling down and putting his muzzle on his paws. Liam directed his grumpy face at us.

"Why does he never go on the couch _I'm_ on?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because he doesn't like you!" I replied seriously, and Liam narrowed his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at this, and he leaned back, pouting. I shot a smile at him, and he rolled his eyes before standing up and moving over to my dog.

"You like me, don't you, Potter?" Liam mumbled, stroking his back. Potter let out a content puff. The black-haired boy put his face near my dog's and began to ruffle his ears.

That was the exact moment Potter decided to sneeze.

"Oh, Potter!" Liam cried, jumping back and hurriedly rubbing the snot off of his face.

"You get used to it after a while." I said as Miranda began to laugh her head off.

"Stop...Can't...Breath!" She wheezed, clutching her sides. Liam began to grumble, and I let out a soft chuckle.

"Okay, can we pleeeeeeeeease do something?" Liam asked, plopping himself down on his couch. "Can we watch Doctor Who or something?"

I instantly sat straight up, eyes wide. "YES!" I screeched, and began to turn on the TV and Xbox in record time. As the little ding ringed out, I began to giggle like a madman.

"Okay, calm down, fangirl, calm down." Miranda murmured to me.

I snapped my head around and hissed, "I'm a fangirl. We don't do calm." She rolled her eyes. "You were on season 1, right? 9th Doctor?" I whirled around to face Liam, whose eyes had grown wide.

"Um...Yes...?" He said, and I turned my attention back to the screen.

I quickly turned on Netflix and skimmed over my viewings of Sherlock, Supernatural, and the Fellowship of the Ring until I got to the box with the picture of 11, 10, and the War Doctor. I let out another insane giggle as I selected it and put it on the right episode, and my smile grew wider as the BBC logo came on.

That was when the power went out.

I let out a screech, and fell to my knees. "There, there..." Miranda murmured, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Stupid...Freaking...Power...!" I snarled, getting to my feet. "Just when I want to watch Doctor Who, JUST WHEN I WANT TO WATCH DOCTOR WHO!"

"You know, it's just a show." Liam said, glancing at me. I turned on him.

"And you're just a sack of blood, bones, and tissue. Your point?" I mentally thanked the tumblr post I had seen on Google images. He narrowed his eyes, a confused expression on his face.

"Look, why don't we go outside with Potter or something?" Miranda suggested, her eyes darting between the two of us.

"Okay, have you looked outside? It's raining cats, dogs, and little fishes." I grumbled, still upset over not being able to see Doctor Who. But it was too late. As soon as Potter heard the words "Potter" and "Outside" together, he instantly jumped off the couch and raced to the door. I let out a sigh. "And now he's all worked up."

"Well, we can't disappoint him!" Miranda smiled, and ran after my dog. Liam gave a soft chuckle, and followed her. I groaned, before pushing myself up and walking after them. I was greeted at the entrance way by someone throwing my red raincoat at me.

"Hey, watch it!" I cried, catching it just before it smacked me. "What would we even bloody do outside? It's not like we're kids anymore."

"Yes, and Potter wants to be played with. Don't you, buddy?" Miranda cooed to him, and the brown dog gave a bark of excitement, rushing around our legs.

"Oh, fine." I groaned, pulling on my coat. We quickly put on our sneakers, and opened the door, with Potter dashing out as quickly as he could. Liam and Miranda laughed, while I gave out a quiet chuckle. We followed him, stepping out into the downpour. My dog began to trot around, trying to lick the raindrops as they fell.

"Hey, look, Potter!" Miranda yelled, holding up his red ball. She gave it a squeeze, and it let out a loud "squeak". Potter's head shot up, and he ran straight at her. She shook it at him, before chucking it up onto our hill. He gave off a bark before bolting after it. As he came to the tall grass, he began to prance through it. Like, I literally mean _prance,_ like a deer. We waited a little while for him, before I called up, "Did you find it, doofus?"

Nothing. I looked over at Liam and Miranda with a shrug, before heading up where he had gone into the grass. But he wasn't there. "Potter!?" I screeched. Nothing. "Crap." I hissed under my breath.

"POTTER!"

Nothing. Time to use what usually works...

"WANT A TREAT!?"

Nothing.

"HEY, DOOFUS!"

Nothing.

"DADDY'S HOME, BUDDY, DADDY'S HOME!"

Okay, that definitely should have worked. Something was wrong. I rushed down the hill back to Liam and Miranda, who waited with worried expressions.

"Looks like he probably got lost in the woods. Weird, seeing as it never happens, but..." I told them.

"So, we have to go in your woods?" Miranda muttered, her gaze flickering over the trees that surrounded my house.

"Lady, I grew up in that forest. I know it like the back of my hand." I ensured her, beginning to head over towards the entrance I preferred with a large apple tree and a small pond. Liam and Miranda quickly followed me.

"Where could he be?" Liam wondered aloud as we stepped through the tangle of branches.

"My guess? Probably up some more, then go left. There's this one person's backyard that he seems to love to go into..." I answered, ducking a limb. That's when a sharp bark rang out. "Potter!?" I cried, and took off after it in a run.

"Abigail, wait!" Miranda yelled after me, and raced forward to catch up, Liam on her heels.

"Look at us, all running around. Too bad Lia and Jessica aren't here." He huffed, coming up by me.

"Yeah, they would have loved this. Especially Jessica, seeing as she has her love of trees." I chuckled.

That was when something completely unexpected happened. There was a clap of thunder, and then a strange green light shot out in front of us and slammed into us, throwing us back. Miranda fell back on the ground, while Liam and I smashed against a tree. Let me tell you, it is NOT a pleasant experience. As the light hit us, I felt a deep, pulling feeling in my stomach. After hitting against us, the green light shot up into the sky and seemed to split in two, or half going on way and the other going another. A few seconds passed, and I heard Liam moan.

"You okay?" I murmured, looking over at him. A branch had caught his face as he had flown by, and there was now a bleeding cut on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He whispered, trying to get up. "But that was really, really weird. What the heck was that!?"

"No idea." I muttered, then glanced over at Miranda, who was still lying on the ground. "Merda?"

"Don't you dare call me that." I heard her hiss.

"Just checking to see that you were alive." I smiled faintly, before moving to get to my feet. "Okay, OW." I hissed as pain flared through my body.

"I know, right?" Liam limped over, and offered me his hand. I gladly took it, and he helped pull me up.

"Ha, it looks like _I_ didn't hit a tree!" Miranda cried in triumph, leaping to her feet. Liam and I shared a look, and we both slapped her shoulders. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Oh, nothing." I grinned at her.

"But seriously, guys, what was that li-?" Liam began, but was interrupted by a loud, deep, bark, which was followed by more.

"Potter!"I yelped, and moved to run. "Okay, on second thought, that hurts a lot. Let's walk quickly, shall we?" I looked over my shoulder at my two friends, who nodded. "It sounds like he's at the clearing filled with rocks."

We made our way forward as quickly as possible without feeling like we were on fire, which unfortunately, wasn't very fast. Potter continued to bark, which was growing louder and louder as we got closer.

"Here we are." I murmured as we broke through the tree line. We were standing in a clearing that I went to quite a bit when I was younger, which was filled with a cluster of rocks. There was Potter, looking like a drowned rat because of the rain, standing atop one of the boulders, barking furiously at something in the center of the rocks, which we couldn't quite see.

"Potter, what are you-" I raced over to him, but stopped dead as I saw what he was barking at.

"Oh."

I took a step back.

 _"Oh."_

~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~

 **Well, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Oh my gosh get rid of this garbage right now? Please let me know! ^-^ And if you guys are as nice as I'm hoping you are, review please? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2 First Meetings

**Here's the second chapter! Yay! ^-^ I hope you all enjoy it...! Special thanks go to Aria Breuer, DoctorWhovian18, horseyyay, and Lusse Eldalion! ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Abigail's POV_

There were nine people lying on the ground and rocks, each in different and rather awkward positions. Four of them were really, really short, four others were rather tall, and there was one dude with a beard that was about in the middle. Each were wearing rather odd clothes, and they were all obviously men. ...Wait a second, did the four short guys have huge feet that were covered in hair!? I bent down to check, and my suspisions were confirmed.

"Abigail, what is it!?" I heard Miranda yell behind me, and then her and Liam's footsteps. I stood straight, feeling the deep, pulling ache in my stomach again.

"Take a look." I muttered, gesturing to the nine unconscious people. Miranda gasped as Liam's eyes widened.

"Do you think they had something to do with the light...?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Seriously? That's what you ask?" I turned to him. "Not, "why are they dressed like Lord of the Rings characters?"!?"

"They _are?"_ Miranda asked, her face an expression of shock and confusion.

"Obviously." I muttered, face-palming. "Why else would they be wearing tunics and cloaks?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "So, what do you think this is? Role-play?"

"That'd be my guess." I replied, crossing my arms. "What I really want to know is just what they're doing on our property."

"Wait, I think one of the tiny guys are waking up!" Liam announced, pointing. Sure enough, the person who was dressed up as Pippin had let out a moan, and was blinking his eyes open.

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Fellowship's POV_

Pippin moaned as he came back to the waking world. What had happened...? The last thing he could remember was the Crebain and tripping... Wait, didn't Aragorn come and help him...? That's right, he did, and there was a crack in the boulder...And something green... Pippin blinked a couple of times before fully opening his eyes. Hold on, had it been raining? He didn't think it had been... Now he was stuck in a downpour. And...surrounded by trees...? Okay, something was definitely wrong here. Rubbing a sore spot on his back, the Hobbit pulled himself up. The other members of the Fellowship were lying around him, all unconscious. How had that happened...? They were still in a place with a rocks scattered around, but it definitely wasn't the same. Wait, what was that noise in the background...? ...Barking? No, that couldn't be possible, he hadn't seen any dogs since he had left the Shire! But sure enough, there it was, a bunch of deep, threatening barks. Pippin looked over his shoulder, and felt himself jump.

On top of one of the stones was what looked like an enormous rat, dark fur soaking wet, snarling at him. Its eyes were a shade of yellow, though one seemed darker than the other. It barked at him again, showing large, pointed teeth. What creature was this!? Pippin edged himself backwards, his large Hobbit feet slipping on the sleek stone.

"Get back!" He yelled, making motions with his hand. The creature growled, and it leaped off the rock, landing beside him. Pippin let out a yelp, tumbling backwards in his shock. To his horror, the creature continued to stalk closer to him, lowering its muzzle. That was something happened Pippin did not anticipate.

The creature began to rub its snout against his shoulder, as if trying to scratch it. Pippin froze, staring at it. That's when he noticed that the creature's tail was covered in fur, too, and that it had large, floppy ears. So this was some kind of...dog.

"Potter, get off!" A female's voice suddenly shouted, causing Pippin to whirl his head around. Three people were standing across from him, wearing the strangest of clothing. They'd were wearing strange...cloaks?..that the rain seemed to dribble down, instead of going through the material. They were also wearing some form of trousers that were blue, with the male's having a rip in the area that covered the knee. And...shoes...! Pippin could not stop himself from shuddering. Why would anyone want to wear shoes? The ones in the red and black cloaks looked to be female, while the male wore a brown one. The female in the red coat was taller than the other two, and she had short brown hair and...wait...what _were_ those things covering her eyes!? He would have to ask later... The female in the black cloak had red hair that went past her shoulders, and after that he couldn't tell. The male's hair was so short that he couldn't see it, with the hood covering it and all.

"Alright, buddy." The female with brown hair said, and Pippin realized that she was the one who had spoken earlier. "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"...What?" He mumbled, rubbing his back again.

"I said, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here!?" She yelled, flinging her hand out. Pippin gulped as he realized that she was doing it to show off her nails, which were rather long.

"I really don't know how I got here, honestly!" He cried, getting to his feet and holding his hands out.

"Sure you don't. Just how _stupid_ do you think I am? How old even are you? 8? These guys sure did a hell of a job to make you look and sound just like Billy Boyd." She retorted, gesturing to the taller members of the Fellowship.

"Just because I have not yet reached my coming of age, that doesn't mean-!" Pippin began, taken aback, but stopped when he saw the confused expressions on the other two's faces. "Big People, knowing nothing of Hobbits!" He thought to himself, before say out loud, "Who is this "Billy Boyd"?"

"Wooow, you really do take me for an idiot, don't you? Listen up, "Pippin", this is private property, so get you and your role-playing friends out of here. I'm not saying I'm not a Ringer, I definitely am, but I prefer not having a bunch of lunatics running all around my woods." She growled, crossing her arms.

"Hold on, how do you know my name!?" Pippin asked in shock.

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Abigail's POV_

I seriously wanted to face-palm right now. How dumb did this guy think I was!? Sure, he was a kid, but he definitely didn't act like one. Though, I have to admit, the make-up was incredible. It was like he actually was Billy Boyd playing Pippin. Don't even ask me how he got his voice like that, it was probably all Mission Impossible or something.

"Oh, come on. I told you, I'm a Ringer. Pippin is the name of the Hobbit you're role-playing." I rolled my eyes.

"Role-playing? What's that?" "Pippin" asked. I was about to answer when a grunt came from the other "members of the Fellowship", followed by another.

"Looks like we've got two more up." I muttered as Potter raced forward to greet them. Hmm, we would have to see if they would act the same way as "Pippin" did. Could he really not tell that Potter was barking and growling in excitement...?

"Okay, could you please not swear this time...?" Miranda whispered to me.

"Seriously? A bunch of role-players show up in my woods, and you're getting mad at me for swearing!?" I groaned to her. Oh, yes, something I probably should have mentioned. Miranda and Liam both hate it whenever someone curses. Don't ask me why, I usually just listen to their wishes. "Look, just let me get these guys out of here first, alright? Liam may be a guy, but he isn't that threatening."

"I resent that!" He narrowed his eyes at me, to which I grinned.

"Hey, golden-haired tiny guy is helping up a couple other people." Miranda murmured, pointing.

"Yep, looks like it's "Aragorn" and "Frodo". Great..." I hissed, and the three "Fellowship members" began to whisper to each other, "Aragorn's" eyes darting over to us constantly. Each time he did, I gave a little wave, waggling my fingers. After a couple of minutes passed, I called out, "You lot done yet?"

"Aragorn" nodded to the "Hobbits", and moved over to us.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but we seem to be lost." He said to me, gaze flickering around the woods.

"No, duh!? And by the way, "Aragorn", don't call me "Lady", or you'll loose your eyes." I announced, putting my hands on my hips. Yep, it was glare time. I tilted my head back, raised my left eyebrow, and looked at him over the rim of my glasses, not blinking.

"Could you tell us where we are?" He asked, no doubt not thinking I was actually a threat. Ha.

"Canada." I answered him.

"How the heck would you not know that?" Liam put in.

"Is..."Canada" the name of this forest...?" "Aragorn" looked over the three of us.

"Of course it is!" I snarked sarcastically, and he raised an eyebrow. "No, it's the name of the bloody country, Einstein!"

"But, if the country is named Einstein, how can it also be named Canada...?" He asked, clearly confused. I let out a long groan.

"Look, just gather up your friends and get the hell out of here." I grumbled, to which Miranda slapped my shoulder.

That was the moment the rest of the "Fellowship" woke up, opening their eyes and slowly getting to their feet, with a "Where are we...?" from "Merry".

"Greeeeeeaaaaat. Now we have to deal with nine of them." I moaned, letting out a sigh. But dang, these guys looked so much like the actual characters, it was unbelievable. Good thing "Legolas" and "Aragorn" weren't out in pubic, or they would be trampled by fangirls. Hmm, there's an idea if they didn't leave.

That's when "Gandalf" exploded out of no where, "Who activated that portal!?" The Hobbits closest to him jumped back, eyes wide. "Well, who did it!? Who was the first person to wake up!?"

The "Fellowship" looked around at each other, and it seemed as if none of them had any idea what he was talking about. "Pippin" slumped his shoulders, and slowly lifted up his hand, mumbling, "I did..."

"Gandalf" whipped around, shouting, "Fool of a Took! Now, thanks to you, we're stranded here!"

Okay, time to but in. "Listen, sorry to interrupt your little role-play, but you've got to leave. Now." I announced, stepping forward. Half of the "Fellowship" jumped, whirling around to face the three of us.

"Listen up, lass, we've got some business to settle here." "Gimli" growled at me.

"Yeah, sure, but do it somewheres else. And stop role-playing already, it's getting annoying." I rolled my eyes.

"How dare you order-" "Boromir" began, taking a step towards us, but "Aragorn" put his arm in front of him, whispering something to him.

"What do you mean by role-play?" The dark-haired man asked afterwards.

"Role-playing is what you're doing right now." Liam piped up behind me. "Acting like you're characters from stories and fantasies."

The "Fellowship" seemed to be surprised by this, murmuring to one another.

"Dear lord, just cut it out already." I groaned. "We get it, you're acting like the Fellowship of the Ring. Sorry, buckos, but I happen to be a Ringer, and I know all about it. Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien, though you look just like the ones from the movies." I pointed to each one in turn as I continued, speaking as quickly as I could, "Frodo, played by Elijah Wood, Sam, played by Sean Astin, Gandalf, played by Sir Ian McKellen, Aragorn, played by Viggo Mortensen, Merry, played my Dominic Monaghan, Pippin, played by Billy Boyd, Orlando Bloom as Legolas, John Rhys-Davies as Gimli, and Sean Bean as Boromir. Un. Der. Stood?"

They were completely silent, thier faces a picture of pure shock. There was a brief pause where no one spoke.

"So..." The "wizard" said, stepping forwards. "You believe that we are...not real?"

"No, we know for a fact that you aren't." Miranda answered.

"And there is no magic in this world...?"

"Correct."

"Then explain to me..." "Gandalf" lifted up his staff. "How can I do this?"

He then smashed the staff down. When it made impact with the dirt, an enormous gush of wind flew out, blowing back our hoods. There was a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder, and suddenly the rain that had just been pouring on us completely stopped.

But, that was...that was impossible! It isn't...wait a second...

Ho. Lee. Shit.

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 **Well, there you have it, the second chapter! ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Now, if you want to save this planet, I really would advise reviewing... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Hi, I'm a Fangirl

_**I'm not dead!**_ ***Du** **cks** **to** **av** **oid** **thro** **wn** **it** **ems*** **So** **rry** **abou** **t** **m** **e** **bein** **g** **gon** **e** **fo** **r** **s** **o** **lon** **g, I've been away and quite busy lately...** **N** **ow** **let'** **s** **continue!**

 **But first, I just wanted to apologize. I had a bit of cursing in the last chapter, and some people weren't too fond of it. I just want to ensure you that it will rarely happen again. But just remember, this is T rated.**

 **Oh my gosh, guys! This is only the third chapter, and this story is nearly at 200 views! Thank you all SO MUCH! *Gives everyone a cookie***

 **Special thanks go to Aria Breuer, DoctorWhovian18, horseyyay, and Lusse Eldalion. You guys rock! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Didn't you see the last chapter? See Chapter 1.**

 **Onto the next chapter! I hope that you all enjoy it! ^-^**

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Miranda's POV_

No. Way. These weirdo people here... They were ACTUALLY characters in the Lord of the Rings. I have no idea how, but they were. Gandalf (The only character besides Frodo, Legolas and Aragorn who I knew the name of) had proven that by _showing off his freaking magic!_

I stole a glance at Abigail, who looked like she was about to faint. I should know, seeing as I've done it six times. She was taking in ragged breaths, her eyes wider than I have ever seen them before, and she had a dopey grin on her face. Oh boy. She had better not be planning to lock them up in her basement. I'd have to make sure to find and hide her duct tape.

Liam, meanwhile, was letting out quiet sounds that resembled "Oh my gosh" and "No". He was simply staring at the Lord of the Rings people, his fingers twitching.

"You're...the..." Abigail murmured, physically shaking. "Fellowship...of..the Ring...?"

Gandalf nodded with a smile. My friend stood there for a few seconds in stunned silence. Oh no, I knew what that meant... Fangirl mode, activate.

"OH MY GOSH!" She exploded, jumping up and down, grinning like mad. "You're THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING!YOU REALLY ARE!"

The Fellowship, as she called them, seemed taken back by the sudden outburst. But she wasn't done yet. First stage, yelling and jumping. Second, speaking extremely fast.

"You'rereal!Well,Ialwaysbelievedthatyouwerereal,but!DoyouevenrealizejusthowAMAZINGthisis!?Thenineofyou,standinghere!Thisisjustlikeafreakingfanfictionorsomething!Thoseclicheones!Butohwell,becauseyouareliterallystandinginfrontofme!TheFellowship,standinginfrontofme!ThisiseveryRinger'sdream!Well,besideshavingoneofyouguysfallinlovewiththem,but!Thisisabsolutelyfantastic!"

She paused to breathe, and I quickly clapped my hand over her mouth. Luckily, Liam and I were quite used to Abigail's Fangirl Speed Speech, so we were able to understand most if it. The Fellowship were staring at her, probably wondering how the heck she could possibly speak so fast. They were able to hear some parts, and I noticed Legolas narrow his eyes at the "you guys fall in love with". Probably because Abigail looked right at him when she babbled off that part.

"Um, ignore her. She gets a bit...over-excited." I explained to them with a polite smile. "This is just a lot for us to take in."

" 'Et m g'!" Her words were muffled behind my hand as she glared at me. Don't bite me, don't bite me, don't bite me...

Luckily, Liam, ever the peace-keeper, separated us. After he did, he turned back to the Fellowship. "So you guys are the real deal?"

"I'm afraid that I do not know the term "real deal", but we are the Fellowship of the Ring." Gandalf replied, tipping his head slightly.

" _I'm not a Mary-Sue!_ " Abigail suddenly screeched out of no where. We all turned to stare at her, and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Well then..." Gandalf continued, with a glance at my overly odd friend. "It appears that we will be stuck here, until I am able to open the portal."

"How long should that take?" Liam asked.

"A few days."

Everyone groaned, except for Abigail, who let out an excited giggle. Okay, this was going to have to stop soon. Abigail _never_ giggles, and she rarely laughs or smiles so widely. It's unnatural. After all, she's our emotionless rock. Now she was all...happy. It's just wrong. The last time that I had seen her like this was when the eighth season of Doctor Who came on Netflix.

"How do you know so much about us?" Boromir broke the following silence. "You know our names, of the Fellowship, and you have said the word "Ringer" many times now."

"Oh, um, yes, that's probably important..." Abigail said slowly.

"Go on then, Lord of the Rings fangirl, _you_ explain." I patted her shoulder.

"What!? But-"

"You're the only one of us who's read all the books and watched all the movies. Not to mention that you constantly talk about it, and we've seen the pictures on your phone." Liam cut her off.

"Hey, only a third of those pictures are of Lord of the Rings. The rest are of Superwholock. But I guess that you're right..." She sighed, before turning back to the Fellowship. "Yeah, uh, here's the thing. You guys aren't...real...here. You're made up."

Shock crossed over their faces.

"You guys, you're whole world, it's just fiction. There are books about you, though, written by J. R. R. Tolkien. The Lord ofthe Rings trilogy is about you guys, while books like the Hobbit are about Bilbo Baggins." She continued, Frodo's eyebrows raising at the mention of the older Hobbit. "Anyways, you're really, really popular. Like, extremely. There are a whole lot of people who idolize you and are even in love with you." I couldn't help but look at Legolas as she said that. I wasn't even really in the Lord of the Rings fandom, but I knew how incredibly popular that certain blonde was in it.

"And I'm going to guess that you are one of these people?" Gandalf asked. Abigail's eyes widened as she nodded.

"Oh yeah, big time! You seriously can not imagine just how _amazing_ it is to have you guys actually standing in front of me.I've been a Ringer since I was ten!"

"I remember that. You came into class babbling on about magic and Hobbits." I sighed, to which she glared at me.

"Hey, the Lord of the Rings was my very first fandom. I'm allowed to be this excited with it. Besides, you guys..." She gestured to the Fellowship. "It's because of you that I'm a fangirl, really."

"So we have _them_ to thank for you being insane." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Oi! I'm one of the most mature in our group!" It was actually true. If it didn't involve fandoms, then Abigail was always quiet and usually acted older than she actually was.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Liam, by the way." Our male friend introduced himself.

"Miranda, hi." I waved. "And that girl over there is Abigail." She dipped her head (We still don't know why she does that). "But don't call her Abby, or she will rip your head off. Literally."

The Fellowship then proceeded to introduce themselves, and I made a mental note of their names. It would probably take a little while to remember all of them, especially seeing how weird they were.

"So then..." The first Hobbit to wake up (Phillip? Piper?) began. "Do you have any food?"

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 **And I'll leave it off there! Don't worry, the next chapter should be coming out very soon, I'm actually expecting to update in just a few days!**

 **Guest review replies:**

 **Emma stars: Umm, I didn't run out of ideas, I have just been away and busy. Sorry for the wait! And...uh...thanks for threatening me? Either way, thanks for reviewing, even if it wasn't so nice.**

 **Hmm, you didn't think that I would forget, did you? THANK YOU, NirCele, Aria Breuer, horseyyay, DoctorWhovian18, Sixty-four K, Lusse Eldalion, The Mysterious Masked Hunter, nienna14, Pip the Dark Lord of All, RabidFlyingSquirrel, ccgaylord, and Emma stars! You see, we had a biiiiiiiiiiit of a problem... Lucifer managed to escape the Cage, and was going to blow up your planet. Luckily, we were able to find the four Horsemen's rings and shove him back in. (If you know what I am talking about, *Hugs you* *Gives you more cookies* If you don't... WATCH SUPERNATURAL NOW YOU PESKY MORTAL! Eheheheh...**

 **But now you're all getting the chance of a lifetime! Team Trench Coat (Aka Castiel, the Doctor, Cpt. Jack Harkness and Sherlock. If you do not know who these people are...well... *Eye twitches*) are looking for new members! AND THEY HAVE MUFFINS! All that _you_ need to do is review **


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome, Welcome!

**Well then, everyone, I'm going to be letting out my inner Hobbit and give you all a gift for my birthday! In other words, here's your newest chapter!**

 **Special thanks go to Aria Breuer, DoctorWhovian18, horseyyay, and Lusse Eldalion!**

 **Disclaimer: *Looks up from eating a cookie* Oh, um, go see chapter 1!**

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Abigail's POV_

Breath in, breath out, don't faint...Breath in, breath out, don't faint...Breath in, breath out, don't faint... They were here. _They were flippin' here!_ And Pippin had even asked for _food!_ Could this day possibly get _any better!?_

 _"_ Um, we don't, sorry..." Liam said to Pippin, narrowing his eyes, a confused expression on his face. Gosh darn it, Liam, I've taught you about Hobbits!

"Well, we have food back at her house." Miranda jabbed her thumb in my direction. I widened my eyes as I realized what she was trying to do. No way, no way, _no way!_

I saw Aragorn pull Pippin over and whisper some heated words to him, no doubt something along the lines of "Don't ask for food from strangers". Oh, _please._ Okay, time to use my skills of deduction that comes when you're a Sherlockian. Well, they weren't that good, but... It was obvious that Aragron, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas weren't in a trusting mood, Sam was busy making sure that Frodo was okay (Why does that not surprise me?), it looked like Pippin was pouting, and Merry was probably going to join him. Well, that left Gandalf. Alright, let's do this.

"So, Gandalf..." I began, crossing my fingers behind my back. "Is there anything that you're going to need to open that portal back up...?"

"Yes, there is." Gandalf answered. _The fish has taken the bait!_

"And, y'know, because you're in our world now and don't know anything about it... Wouldn't it be best if we helped you?" _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_

"Yes, I suppose so." _Aw frig yeah!_

I caught Miranda flashing a smirk at me, and I replied with a roll of my eyes. She had better not be planning to get on my case because I'm a _genius._ Well, not really, but you get the basic notion that I'm going for here. Right?

"Alright then, follow me." I turned and began to leave the clearing, trying hard to push down my excitement. And failing. Miserably.

"Wait, just where are you taking us?" Boromir asked, a hand on his sheathed sword. Jeez, lighten up, buddy. Well, then again, that's kinda calling the kettle black, seeing as to how I treated them when they first arrived...But...

"I'm taking you to Disney Land, obviously!" I huffed, and he frowned. "No, my house is this way. If Gandalf's looking for things, then at least we can have a computer to look 'em up. Also, there's food there."

Boromir opened his mouth, no doubt to ask what the heck a computer was (That's going to be hard to explain), when Pippin and Merry raced by him to come to stop next to me.

"So, there is food? Lots of food?" Pippin asked, eyes widening, as Merry nodded beside him.

"Yes, there's food. What kind of person would I be to not have food around when Hobbits come a knockin'?" I chuckled.

"Well then, lead the way!" Merry announced.

"Merry, Pippin, wait-" Aragorn called to them, but I already began leading them through the woods. I heard a chorus of exasperated sighs behind me, followed by many footsteps. This. Was. Freaking. Incredible.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Miranda asked, jogging to catch up to me.

"Um, why the heck wouldn't it be?" Did she seriously _not_ see what an amazing opportunity this was?

"Well, I dunno, maybe because you've just met them, and they have freaking _swords_ and stuff strapped to them?"

"Lady, I may have only just met them in person, but I've been idolizing them for _years._ And besides, even if they do, you know, kill us, better to be killed by the freaking Fellowship of the Ring than to have a piano dropped on us or something."

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You're impossible sometimes." She groaned.

"Oh, I know." I grinned at her.

We eventually made it out of the woods, and Potter let out a bark as he raced to the door of my house. I turned to the Fellowship and held my hands out as if I was presenting my house. Which, in a way, I was.

" _That's_ your home?" Sam asked, eyes growing slightly.

"Yep. Well, I'll admit, it's a bit bigger than most, but-" I began.

"What is it _made_ of?" Merry glanced at it, then at me.

"Um...Bricks...And some kind of wood, I think?" This was received by many confused stares.

"Um, Abigal, what's that?" Pippin asked, pointing to the satellite on the roof.

"First of all, it's pronounced Abig _ail_ , not Abig _al,_ and, uh, we'll tell you later." These Hobbits really enjoyed asking questions, didn't they?

Potter barked again, snapping my attention back to the task at hand.

"Well then, _allons-y._ " I said, unable to stop myself from quoting the Tenth Doctor. Miranda giggled, Liam rolled his eyes, and the Fellowship, as usual, simply stared. "It's, uh...oh, nevermind."

"Let's just go." Liam muttered.

"That's what I _said,_ just in French!"

"I _know_ that, I _have_ taken French class!"

"All of us have, bucko."

" _I know!"_

"Actually, I have to take French, too, but I don't know that much." Miranda piped up, and Liam and I both shushed her.

"What is this "French" that you are both speaking of?" Gandalf asked.

"In Canada, there are two main languages, English, or Westron, or Common Speech, as I think that you call it, I don't really know, and then there's French. We have to be able to speak both." I gestured to Liam, Miranda, and myself. The Fellowship nodded, taking this in. "So if you ever hear anything like _je parle le français_ , that's French."

"And you both are fluent in this language?" Aragorn asked, looking between Liam and I.

"Well, we're pretty high up in it for our grade, but out of group, Jessica knows the most, seeing as she has all of her classes in French." I replied.

"Jessica?" Oh, right, we hadn't told them about her yet...

"Yeah. We have a couple of other friends, too, Jess and Lia. They just aren't here right now."

"Lia and Liam?" Pippin questioned, glancing at our male friend.

"Yes." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's just go inside before Potter knocks the door down." I suggested, moving forward with everyone trailing after me. Potter stood whining on the step, tail wagging. I put my hand on the door handle before calling back, "And, um... don't touch anything yet." I followed that up by opening the door and walking into the kitchen. I moved aside as gasps rang out behind me.

"What _are_ these things?" Pippin asked, moving over to examine the refrigerator. They were probably thinking something like "White...boxes...huh...?"

"That," I said, pointing to the object the Hobbit was looking at, "is our fridge. That's the stove, that's the sink, that's the microwave and that's the dishwasher. I do hope that you guys know what a cupboard is, at least."

That explanation was met by an explosion of questions from everybody. _"It's a WHAT!?" "What does it do?" "What is it made of?" "Why do you have it?" "What even ARE those things?"_ And more.

"Okay, okay, everybody QUIET!" I yelled over the din. The noise then died down after that, and I let out a relieved sigh. "Alright, time to explain things to you lot." I walked over to the fridge first. "The fridge is used to keep food and drinks cold." I opened the door to reveal the inside to them, and I saw Pippin's eyes widen beside me. Every member of the Fellowship came over eventually to check it out, and a couple of them even looked around for ice or things like that.

"Is it some form of magic?" Gimli asked, glancing at Gandalf.

"Nope. Just science. Well, and electricity, but that's science, too." I answered.

"Sci-eence?" Merry asked, confusion spread across his features.

"Yeah, um... It's kinda like magic, but anyone can do it if they're clever enough, I guess. It's just an understanding of the world around us and how it works. If you know that, you can sorta delve deeper, and create new things." That was a pretty darn good explanation, if I do say so myself.

"And what is...eelectreecitee?" Hmm, I was expecting Gandalf to be able to pronounce it.

"Umm...You guys know what lightning is, right? It's basically like lightning, but, uh, we're able to...control it? And it can be used to power different things. Don't ask me any more, I would have a very hard time explaining it to you."

"So you _are_ wizards." Boromir accused.

"What!? No! I mean, I _wish_ that I was a wizard, heh, then I could go to Hogwarts or something, but I'm sadly not. We're just, um...more...advanced..." I tried to not make it sound offending.

"What is Hog...warts...?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Harry Potter. It's basically a school for wizards and witches. You go there to go to school, and then everyone gets sorted into their Houses, Gryffindor the Brave, Hufflepuff the Loyal, Ravenclaw the Clever, or Slytherin the Cunning. I myself would be a Ravenclaw, or maybe a Slytherin, but-"

"Abigail..." Miranda cut me off.

"What?"

"You're rambling again."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Just be glad it wasn't Superwholock." I smiled sheepishly.

"What's Su-" Merry began.

" _DON'T!"_ Miranda and Liam instantly screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then, moving on." I continued, stepping over to the dishwasher. We were in the kitchen for the next half and hour as I showed them all of the appliances and what they did, and listened to their endless amount of questions. At one point Pippin had mentioned how he was hungry again, and I threw a box of raspberries in his direction.

"Sorry, bud, no mushrooms." I told him, and he gave me a confused and disappointed look before beginning to munch on the berries.

Eventually, I managed to get them to the last appliance, the stove. This was going to be...interesting.

"Now, whatever you do, _don't touch this._ " I announced.

"Why...?" Merry asked.

"Because I don't trust any of you with this. You could end up turning a nob, not know what it does, then set your hand on a hot burner or something. If you guys ever want something cooked, either use the microwave (I had seen the looks they had given me when I explained that certain item, and I was sure that they weren't planning to try it out any time soon) or come to Miranda, Liam, or I."

"Sorry, miss, but I'm sure that I've been cooking a whole lot longer than you have been." Sam retorted.

"Alright then, turn it on." I replied with a smirk.

"...What?"

"You heard me, turn on the stove."

"...Alright, I will." And with that, Sam moved over to the appliance. He frowned, seeing as it came up to around his shoulders. His eyes scanned the entire machine, obviously trying to figure out how it worked. He opened the little door at the bottom and peeked his head in, before pulling it back out and trying to look behind it. With a huff, he turned back to the front of it. A few more minutes passed, before he finally muttered, "I don't know how to."

"There you go. That wasn't so hard to admit, now was it?" I flashed a smile at him as he returned to Frodo's side. "Alright, Liam, Miranda, can I please talk to you guys over here?" Said two nodded and followed me into the living room. I'd bet that Legolas could still hear us, but this was the best that I could do.

"Alright, guys, we have something very important to discuss." I began.

"What's that?" Liam asked, frowning.

"I think that it will be best if we vote."

"Um...if we vote for what?"

I glanced at the two of them before raising my hand up.

"I hereby vote that Liam shows them the bathroom."

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 **And there you have it! I hope that you enjoyed it! ;)**

 **Well then, DoctorWhovian18, Aria Breuer, and Sixty-four K, Team Trench Coat have happily accepted you as one of their own, and have sent each of you your own official trench coat! *Twirls from spot in my own black trench coat***

 **Sherlock: What are you doing...? Is that MY coat!?**

 **N-no, of course not! Heh heh heh... I just made it to look exactly like yours!**

 **Sherlock: *Frowns***

 **Alright, ignore him! Actually, don't. Because you can hug him if you review.**

 **Sherlock: Wait, wha-**

 **Not just him. You can hug any character you want from Lord of the Rings or Superwholock, all that you need to do is review!**


	5. Chapter 5 In Which Liam is Embarrassed

**I'M HERE! I'M HERE! _I'M HERE!_ Okay, before everyone starts screaming and throwing tomatoes at me, allow me to explain. FANFICTION. WASN'T. FREAKING. WORKING! Basically, it was frustrating me so much that I was at the point of Hulking out and smashing everything around me. BUT IT WORKS NOW! _YAY!_ And trust me, I am going to be answering PMs and catching up on other fics as soon as I finish this!**

 **Thanks and hugs go to Aria Breuer, DoctorWhovian18, horseyyay, and Lusse Eldalion!**

 **Disclaimer: *Points to chapter 1* Though I do not own this new image! Believe me, I don't! If the owner of it sees this and doesn't want me using it, I will take it down straight away! _I DON'T OWN IT!_**

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Liam's POV_

 _WHAT!?_ She was kidding. Abigail was kidding. Right?

"I second that!" Miranda announced, raising her hand up. No, not her her, too!

"Seriously, guys!? Why _me!?"_ I groaned.

"'Cause you're male, and they're all male. Us, meanwhile..." Abigail gestured between Miranda, who had crossed her arms, and herself. "We're female."

"But that's not _fair!"_ I whined. It seriously wasn't. That was the argument that my friends always pulled on me. _Because I'm male._ Sure, I loved my friends, but sometimes it could be a pain in the arse being the only guy in a group of girls. Well, yeah, they didn't act like most girls, not spending their time talking about how hot One Direction was or something. Instead, thry talked about how hot fictional characters were. Especially Abigail and Lia. I had heard way too much about the Doctor and how perfect he was and about Four, or Tobias, whatever she wanted to call him right now, and how wonderful he was. Trust me, after hearing your friends rant about a Time Lord (Is that what they called it?) and a hot guy from Dauntless...well...

"Life isn't fair." Abigail replied, before coming over and dragging me up. Well, at least she took care to make sure her claws/nails didn't sink into me. Again.

"Don't worry, we'll be right down here if things get awkward." Miranda winked at me. There was no doubt that she was trying to tease me.

"Gee, thanks a lot for your sympathy!" I rolled my eyes as Abigail continued pushing me along.

"You're welcome!"

Eventually we made it back to the kitchen, with Abigail being forced to move me the whole way. Sure, it wasn't much, seeing as all of my friends are pretty strong compared to other girls our age, and Abigail was also taller than me (Do longer limbs count? I think they do. In other words, she's cheating. We need to hack a couple of inches off of her, so she'd be level with the rest of us). The Fellowship were staring at us, eyes narrowed. Well, the Hobbits weren't, at least. They were content to munch on the raspberries that Abigail had given Pi...Uh... On second thought, I'd just call them by the first letter of their names. Much easier. Well, except for Gandalf the Great (That was the nickname I had given the wizard just to tick Abigail off. I didn't see why she didn't like it so much, after all, it was complimenting. But nooo, it was Gandalf the Gray or Gandalf the White or just plain ol' Gandalf.).

"Alright, so, Liam's volunteered to show you lot the bathroom." Abigail patted my shoulder. "Have fun!"

"Wait, I didn-" I was cut off by the Fellowship turning to look at me. Well, crap. "Oh...um..." There was no escaping this now. Great. I managed to sigh, "Follow me." and made my way over to the staircase. Well, this was going to be delightful.

 _~LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR~_

 _Abigail's POV_

Sure, I probably sounded kiiiiiiiiiiinda mean doing that to Liam. But there was no way that I was showing a group of guys a bathroom. Even if I knew quite a bit about them.

"So, what now?" Miranda asked from her spot on the couch. I shrugged.

"Well, we'll wait for Liam to be done. I can take Gandalf to check out whatever he needs on the computer, and you and Liam can just hang with the Fellowship for a little. We've already showed them the main two rooms they might need."

"Wait, are you volunteering _us_ to stay with the Fellowship? Not you?" Miranda smirked. "I'm surprised. It's honestly still shocking that you haven't locked them up or stolen shreds of their hair or something."

"Okay, first, yes, because I'm the one of us three who will act more mature around Gandalf," Miranda rolled her eyes at that bit, but I continued, "and second, what the sincerest heck?"

"You aren't exactly normal with these kinds of things."

"So...?"

"You once ranted in front of the entire class because one girl didn't know what a Hobbit was."

"..."

" _And_ you kept on going for almost half an hour! You're just lucky that we had a substitute that day, and he likes that kind of stuff. Heck, when the girl said she didn't know what Hobbits were, everyone, _everyone,_ including the freaking _teacher,_ knew to look at you."

Okay, yeah, that _might_ have happened a while back. But when the girl had thought Hobbits were a freaking type of _vampire_ (Where did that even _come from?),_ I just had to educate the poor children around me who ever so sadly knew little of the beauty of Hobbits and Middle-earth. And hey, the teacher had congratulated me later.

"ABIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIL!" Liam suddenly yelled out. I groaned.

"Whaaaaat?" I called up, raising my voice so he ccould hear me upstairs.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I grumbled. How hard was it to show someone a bathroom? Either way, I trudged up the stairs and narrowed my eyes. The bathroom was cramped. Understatement. The four Hobbits were all standing on the counter, squished against each other. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas stood in front of them, crouched slightly so it was easier for the Hobbits to look over them. Gandalf stood in the corner near the cabinet as Gimli crossed his arms on the left of the room. Liam, meanwhile, was standing near the shower, mouth open.

"Um, you called?" I asked, squeezing in to stand next to him.

"Yeah, um..." My friend began.

"What?"

The was a small moment of silence.

"Just _how much_ shampoo does your family need!?" Liam finally finished.

"Oh...right. Yeah, we have a bit much. Guess I'll be explaining this thing-a-ma-jig, then?" I asked, and Liam nodded. I turned to the Fellowship (Well, my head. No way was I actually going to move my whole in these cramped conditions) and gestured to the tub. "Well, you guys have probably already guessed what this is. I know, I know, for you guys, you takes baths, and probably use oils and stuff."

Everyone nodded, except for Gimli, who looked at his companions in absolute horror.

"Anywho, this is more modified." I gestured up to the shower head. "Basically, water'll spray down from there. All that you to do is turn this..." I then grabbed hold of the handle and turned. The transparent liquid quickly spilled out of the faucet, but as soon as I pulled up the little stick...thingy...on said faucet, the water then began to spray out of the shower head in place of the other metal opening. "So yeah. It's way faster than a bath, and I'm pretty sure that it's more cleansing. But then again, how would I know?" I finished the question with a shrug, but kept talking before anyone could answer. "Anyways, these bottles here are basically your oils. So, let's start, shall we?"

"Abigail..." Liam piped up, and I turned to look at him to see his arms crossed. "There are five people in your family, right?"

"Yeah, you know that already. Why...?"

"And don't your mom and dad both have very short hair?"

"Um...yeah..." Yes, my mom's hair was in a pixie cut. Big deal.

"So, do you guys really need, like, eight different kinds of shampoo?"

"Hey, it's not eight!" I protested as he rolled his eyes. Well, look who's Mr. Saucypants. "Anyways, back on topic..." I then continued to show the Fellowship the three different types on shower gel (...What? They each smell different!) , the three different soap bars ("Acne?" "Yeah, acne. You know, pimples, blackheads, whiteheads, that crap. The yellow bar helps with that. Then the brown's used on I think your feet, for the really rough skin there. Oh, and the white one's just normal soap." "That's, um, quite a bit." "Yeah, I know."), the vanilla-scented shampoo, the raspberry shampoo, the shampoo to prevent dandruff and cradle cap ("Now that is _my_ shampoo, so none of you had better even _think_ of touching it, or I will know, _and you shall suffer._ All clear?"), the special tar shampoo that I'm supposed to use to get rid of cradle cap, but yeah...no...the yellow-yet-clear shampoo that you add with your _other_ shampoo to basically make it work better, the "manly" shampoo that was my father's (I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that.), the other normal shampoo, and the conditioner. Yeah, just one bottle of conditioner. We really went all out.

"So, there, I think that's it. Or, at least, what you guys don't know. It's pretty obvious that you would know about cloths and towels and that stuff. Anyways, towels are in the second drawer and cloths are in the third. Now, I'd best be going. I'm sure that Liam has just been eagerly waiting to show you everything else." I flashed a smiled at my friend, to which he scolded with a glare. "Well, jeez, Liam, are you trying to kill me in your mind? You are, aren't you? Sure am feeling the love here. Oh well. See ya, have fun!" I waved, before squeezing my way out.

* * *

As I trudged down the stairs after promptly shutting the door so we wouldn't be able to hear anything, I noticed Miranda fiddling with her bracelet, biting down on her lip slightly. I knew that look.

"Everything okay?" I asked, moving into the living room.

"Well, it's just..." She sighed. "This is...how should I put this? _The freaking Fellowship of the freaking Ring is in your house!_ I mean, this is _insane,_ Abigail! These are people who I hear you babble on about in the cafeteria! I'm still not sure if I'm going crazy or not! We all could be! But nope, you seem to be all cool about this! _Hello, I"m Abigail. People from the Lord of the Rings who I am totally obssessed with just showed up! Just a normal, typical day in the life of a fangirl!"_ She mocked in a high voice.

"Okay, first off, my voice does _not_ sound like that. And next, well...um...at least it was them, and not some orc army?"

"Seriously!?"

"Hey, just speaking truth." I raised my hands up in defence, leaning back. Okay, what Miranda was saying was also kinda the truth. On the outside, I was trying (And appearantly succeeding. Acting, people, acting!) to remain calm and stoic, as I usually do, with just a _pinch_ of sarcasm. But on the inside, you could pratically hear the sirens and the explosions going off.

Miranda opened her mouth, but her sharp retort was cut off as the Hobbits scurried down the stairs, followed closely by the taller men (Okay, they weren't all Men. But must we get into details?) and a rather red-faced Liam.

"So, um, that...that's done." Liam spoke in a whisper, slowly coming to stand next to me with clenched fists.

"Good. Now, onto more important things..." I turned to the wizard. "Gandalf, it's time to teach you how to use a computer."

 **And there you have it! Thanks for sticking with me, guys, espcecially after my problems with Fanfiction! It means a lot to me!**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Emma stars: Well, thank you! ^-^**

 **ALSO!**

 **Before y'all go, as most of you know, IRL Potter is actually dead. *Tears* But just these past couple of weeks my family adopted/rescued a new dog/puppy from the SPCA! Say hi to the people, Oliver!**

 **Oliver: *Snores***

 **...Well, thanks, bud. Anywho, what I want to know is do you guys think that I should put him in this fic? You know, just give the Fellowship _another_ dog to deal with, just bigger, more energetic, and actually sheds (Yeah, Potter didn't shed. Did I mention that?). Please let me know! (The best way to do that would probably be to review...wink wink.) **

**Anywho, I'm off! Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker, though school is starting back up in almost a week (What happened to summeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!?). Well, bye, and I hope that alk of you have a lovely day!**

 **(P.S. Can anyone guess the book series that is the cause of me writing about Gimli/Dwarves hating baths (And it's nit LotR, you silly human.)?)**


End file.
